StevenJP915
StevenJP915 was a TWR user who joined in early 2009. Style Most of Steven's videos were made in one take. Steven's videos were mostly about new items he had purchased, although some of them were about TWR news or something else related to TWR. Background The Beginnings StevenJP915 first created his channel in January 2009. He discovered YouTube after Christmas 2008 and was fascinated to see that many videos involved TWR. His first video was of his TWR collection at the time. The video was not properly synchronized (the audio was ahead of the actual video). He continued to upload more videos onto this channel. Those videos include a video announcing he had bought the Handcar on eBay, a video where he announces he has received the Handcar, a video showing off the 2008 Yearbook, and a video of Duck Lines for AndrexioStudios's series. Making videos was challenging for Steven, due to the camera he used not having a cord to connect with a computer (to Steven's knowledge), so Steven had to have his father burn discs of the videos then upload the videos that way, which was time-consuming. Despite this, Steven still freely communicated with the other users on YouTube. One of Steven's first friends on YouTube was AndrexioStudios. They started talking after Steven complimented on one of Andrexio's custom videos. Other people Steven befriended on YouTube included ThomasWoodenRailway (Keekre24), Percyno6, TRAINSARECOOL2, Henryfan88, Rboffill, and more. Steven was also around to witness conflicts with billbarmanfan2 and sleptlate. Around mid-2009, Steven decided to close his StevenJP915 account and open up a new account called StevenJP916. Steven reuploaded his 2008 Yearbook video onto this channel. Unfortunately, the channel lasted only several weeks before Steven closed it too. Steven left YouTube permanently. "TheNewStevenJP915" Besides several emails back and forth between Steven and AndrexioStudios, Steven spent several months away from YouTube and the TWR community. In early 2010, Steven received a webcam for his computer. Steven realized that uploading videos with this webcam was easier than the previous camera he used. So he regained interest in YouTube and the TWR community and created a new channel called "TheThomasWoodenGuy1", and uploaded a video announcing his return. But since this name was too similar to another user in the community, Steven closed the channel and created a new channel called "TheNewStevenJP915", and uploaded a video announcing the new channel. Steven uploaded more frequently onto this channel, using his webcam and a program called "Photo Story". The videos on this new channel included: A five-part video series on his updated collection (created using Photo Story), news about new TWR items, tributes to TTTE characters, new items he had received, and more. Departure Steven continued to upload videos on his TheNewStevenJP915 account until February 2012. His last video was a video about his new items: Kelly, Patrick, and Nelson. After that, Steven lost interest in TWR. He had later planned a Family Guy style comedy series involving TWR and even uploaded a video announcing the series. However, Steven deleted the video and the series never came to be. He has been inactive ever since. However, he never closed his TheNewStevenJP915 account. So those videos are still available for viewing. Category:Former Members Category:2009